


First Time

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Just what the title says, Liz and AJ's first time making love. And it was love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since they didn't show Liz and AJ's love making session, I wrote it! [dirty mind at work]

**First Time**  
 ** _August 6, 2013_**  
  
AJ’s large hand practically swallowed up her much tinier one as they tip-toed up the staircase, him tugging her along and her trying not to trip over her high heels. She felt like such a silly school girl in so many ways and a lilting giggle almost escaped her lips before she muffled it in time. Having sex with AJ under his family’s roof was a bit – or a lot – naughty and she welcomed the feeling of reckless abandon that this little adventure evoked in her. It had been a long time since she had felt his carefree and an even longer time, since she had felt this happy. And she was so happy. When AJ told her that she was his world, she believed it. She had never really believed any other man who said it but AJ… AJ was different.   
  
AJ was her most wonderful surprise.  
  
They reached the landing and slowed their footsteps. AJ motioned to a door on the left and whispered “Tracy”. He pulled a face that was so telling of his feelings for his aunt that this time Elizabeth couldn’t resist a laugh. She tried covering it with her hand but it rang out. AJ laughed softly with her, his eyes dancing in the near-darkness. He then moved behind her and whispered, “Don’t wake the dragon.”  
  
Elizabeth grinned and turned around, burying another laugh in his neck. He responded with a low growl as she nipped at his collarbone. He responded by grabbing her ass and using each cheek as leverage to push her up onto him. Her legs knotted around his waist as if by their own volition and she kissed him as he carried her down the hall. Her back met the door of his childhood room in short order and she whispered, “Hurry, hurry” as he felt behind her for the doorknob. They kissed, their tongues intertwining, as he finally located the doorknob and kicked the door back. It banged against the wall, bringing with it a little plaster. Elizabeth smirked at him and he whispered, “I am never fixing that hole.” The dent in the plaster would serve as a beautiful reminder of what was about to happen here tonight. If he ever really did cover it up, she might be offended.  
  
But that thought zipped right out of her mind as he kicked the door closed and sandwiched their bodies to the Oakwood. They kissed feverishly as AJ set her on her own two feet. Still, oddly enough, she felt as if she were floating…  
  
Elizabeth ran her hands through his spiky hair as he ran his hands down her back. She moaned as he lifted the back of her skirt and ran his hands over her taut ass. Their lips continued devouring each other’s as his hand worked from her ass up to her back, caressing the warm skin there. He found the latch on her tiny, strapless bra and flicked it open with two expert fingers. His hands then slid around to her front and he teased her nipples with the warm pads of his fingers. She arched into his touch and then he was spinning her around, so her back was to him. She let out an anticipatory breath as carefully he hitched his fingers into the thin straps of her raspberry dress. He tugged them down and pressed soft kisses – yet impossibly hot kisses- to each of her shoulders. She trembled under his touch as he kept working the dress down until it was a puddle on the floor, along with her bra and panties. Now she was just in her high heels and as she spun around, crushing her pert breasts to his chest, she couldn’t miss the look of desire in his now-smoky, heavy-lidded eyes. He wanted her. And damn, she wanted him.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Elizabeth,” AJ said huskily as he locked his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another scorching kiss. She responded by nipping his lip and then tugging away, laughing as she darted to the bed. He gave chase and they tumbled to the mattress together. He was partly atop of her, his knee parting her thighs. “I want you so much. But if you want to turn back…”  
  
“Do you want to?” She asked, for a moment nervous.  
  
“Hell no. But I don’t want you to ever feel like I rushed you or pressured you or –“ he broke off as she reared up and crashed her lips onto his. She nibbled his bottom lip as her hands snaked to the front of his pants. He was aroused, very aroused, already. The mere idea caused a delicious shiver to slide down her spine.  
  
“I want this,” Elizabeth said. “I honestly want you.”  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, twining a glossy chestnut strand around his index finger. “I don’t deserve you. You’re so amazing.”  
  
“Don’t put me on a pedestal, AJ,” she said, taking her hands and placing them on either side of his lightly stubbled face. “I am not perfect and even if I was, I would still want this. I would still want you. Just you. Now, always.”  
  
He grinned then and kissed her. She felt him lightly tweak her sensitive nipples and she moaned before grabbing for the lapels of his suit jacket. “You are way, way too dressed right now,” she said. He laughed and started to help her undress him, but she shook her head. “No, let me do it.”  
  
“A woman who takes charge… I like that,” he said and rolled onto his back as she went to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. The material was soon sliding away, along with his jacket as she tossed the cloying fabric to the floor. She then climbed atop him and rubbed her breasts against his chest. It was his turn to moan. She leaned down and kissed his nipples, lightly drawing one into her mouth before releasing it.  
  
His hands fisted in her hair as he kissed her again and then she was climbing off of him to tug off his shoes, boxers and trousers. He was naked then, lying there, staring up at her. She was impressed by the sheer size of his manhood. She was feeling moist down there just thinking about the moment their bodies would become one.  
  
He pulled her to him and she stood above him as his fingers trailed up her bare thighs. She stiffened in anticipation. He took his time kneading the taut flesh of her legs before finally bringing his fingers to the juncture of her thighs. She felt him lightly part her folds and slip a finger inside of her tight heat. She immediately clenched around his finger as he thrust it up inside of her. She drew him in as deep as she could and then he stroked her clit until she was a helpless puddle of sweet juices. “Ohmigoddd, AJ,” she cried. “I – I-“  
  
“Don’t fight it, Elizabeth. Scream if you need to.”  
  
His name tore from her lips and she collapsed down onto him. He smiled at her and whispered, “We’ll hear about that come morning,” he said. She blushed but found she wasn’t exactly embarrassed. Being with AJ made her feel less timid. A lot more confidant actually. She finally felt like she fit in her own skin. It was an amazing feeling. She wanted to return the favor.  
  
She pushed him back and straddled him. She was about to remove her high heels but he shook his head. “Keep ‘em on.” She smiled and nodded. He rose up on his elbows as she closed her fist around his shaft and moved her fingers up and down him, giving him a good five or six powerful pumps with her fist.  
  
“Liz,” he said. “I need to be inside of you right now. I really, really do.”  
  
She smiled and nodded. They kissed feverishly while his hands snaked between them. He touched her clit again and then aligned himself at her entrance. She cried out as she took his girth into her, inch by inch. Her nails dug into his chest as he thrust up into her again and again and she rocked against him. Their coupling was fast and furious and they both came fiercely, their body’s tremoring in time with the intensity of orgasm. Elizabeth soon collapsed on his chest and he wound his arms around her waist, kissing her right temple.  
  
“That was … everything,” AJ said in a husky voice. He kissed her lips gently and then kissed her cheeks and the base of her throat, slower than before, more reverently. As if he was appreciating and enjoying – no, worshipping – every inch of her.  
  
They would couple no less than three times that night and then fall to sleep in each other’s arms until the wee hours. She would awaken first and look over at him, his head pressed against the pillow, soft snores emitting from his parted lips, and a contented whisper of a smile on his face. He was at peace. He was happy. The demons that chased him had been kept at bay during the night. Better times were ahead for him. For both of them.  
  
When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she smiled. His eyes were full of passion and feeling at just seeing her. He looked at her like he was in awe that she was still here. He looked at her like she really was the most precious thing in his world. She appreciated it.  
  
And even if she wouldn’t say it today, she loved him for it. She loved AJ Quartermaine.


End file.
